Encounters: version Skylark
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Every encounter she had with him was precious. A short drabble compliation featuring Dinoxfem!Hibari. Warning for... slight OOC-ness and kissing scenes, perhaps? I suck at summaries. Oneshot. D x fem!18


Hello Everybody! I'm back! For those who are still patiently waiting for my Hetalia fic (or have gotten so impatient to the point of giving up) I am sincerely sorrieeeeeeeee... I shall work on it! I'm currently studying in polythenic and doing psychology, so life's gotten real busy.

This is my first fic for Reborn, which is actually a bunch of drabbles stringed together. I actually typed everything out on my iPod Touch and emailed it to myself. The pairing is Dino X fem!Hibari. Enjoy!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Encounters ~ver. Skylark~<p>

Hibari Kyoya fiddled with the ring in her hand, wondering who could be the daring fool who had slipped it on her finger while she was asleep. She could've just thrown it away, yes, but some part of her told her to keep it with her.

Perhaps she could find the idiot who began all this and bite him to death.

Suddenly, she felt the aura of some herbivores approaching. Her cold, hard gaze was fixed to the door, which slid open to reveal a tall, well-built young man.

"So you're Hibari Kyoya," The blonde (So herbivorous, Kyoya chuckled to herself) spoke in his Italian-accented Japanese.

"Who are you?" She replied, expression still cold and unwavering.

"My name is Dino," The herbivore introduced himself. "I'm kind of like Tsuna's older brother."

"Hm," So he knows that troublesome herbivore, Kyoya thought to herself. Makes him even more of a herbivore than he already is.

"I'm also Reborn's old acquaintance," He added, as if he was trying to perk her interest. It worked.

"I see. That baby's… So you're strong," Kyoya smirked; delighted at the fact that she might have found an interesting catch.

"I only want to talk to you about that ring of yours… the one with the cloud mark."

"I don't give a damn about that," Kyoya stood up, facing her prey, steel tonfa in her right hand. "As long as I can bite you to death."

XXX

Hibari Kyoya gave a sigh as she watched the clouds drifting through the bright blue sky. It had been a long time since she got to bite anyone to death. Despite the ever-present herbivores scattered around, they were too weak for her to have any fun.

She wanted to fight. Beat the crap out of someone strong. Someone like...

"Yo, Kyoya, how have you been?"

"Cavallone." Perfect timing, as expected of this herbivore. "Don't get so familiar with me."

"Wanna go at it?" Dino ignored her previous comment as he stretched his whip, grin plastered on his face.

"Hmph," Was her only verbal reply. Kyoya smirked as she stood up, raising her tonfas.

Yes, this man never failed to amuse her to no end.

XXX

"Too weak, Cavallone," An eighteen year old Hibari Kyoya smirked as she wiped the blood of her cheek.

Once again, Dino had come to visit, and what better way for a student to greet her teacher than a good fight?

"I was going easy on you, Kyoya. That blow would normally send a man twice your size flying."

"You talk too much, Cavallone."

Dino chuckled in response.

"And you," Hibari glared at Romario. "What business do you have here?"

"Just doing my job, Miss Hibari. Protecting the boss."

"Protecting?" Kyoya sneered. "How herbivorous, Cavallone."

"Look, Kyoya, I am perfectly capable of defending myself. It's merely a safety measure."

Suddenly, the ring of Romario's cell phone rang through the air.

"Excuse me for a moment, young master," Romario excused himself and left the two by themselves, avoiding the death glare Kyoya sent his way for breaking her concentration. He entered the school building and shut the door behind him.

_Romariooooooo!_ Dino wanted to cry, but instead faced Kyoya with a sheepish smile, saying, "Shall we take a break?"

"No," Kyoya replied almost instantly, continuing with her assault.

"Uh oh," Dino muttered under his breath, raising his whip in an attempt to intercept her attack, but somehow it had gotten tangled between his legs, causing him to trip and fall right on top of Kyoya...

... With their lips connected.

Dino didn't move. Neither did Kyoya, who stared, if not glared, at him with wide eyes.

When Dino could finally think clearly, he instantly sat up, retreating slightly with a hand clamped over his mouth. She was REALLY going to bite him to death this time; he was sure of it.

"K-Kyoya," Dino choked. "I-I'm sorry, I..."

Much to his surprise, Kyoya didn't say anything. She sat up slowly, her face devoid of all emotion but pure shock. She gently placed her fingers to her lips; her steel tonfas lay on the ground by her side.

When she heard Romario open the door again, she grabbed her tonfas and ran all the way back to her house, ignoring the Bucking Bronco who was calling out her name.

She leaned against the door, surprised at the awkward situation she had just been in.

"What... Was that?"

XXX

"It's not love."

That was what Hibari Kyoya told herself one faithful day. She refused to admit that she had those kind of feelings toward that man. He was merely a herbivore, a weak being that ought to be bitten to death.

It must be some kind of disease, she was sure, that had made her feel this herbivorous. She wasn't the type to feel something fluttery at the sight of a man, especially when the said man was Dino Cavallone.

"If it's not love," His voice interrupted her thoughts, "Then what is it?"

She spun around, surprised to notice that her face just inches away from his.

"Tell me, Kyoya," He spoke softly. "If it's not love, what is it that you feel?"

"I feel nothing towards you, Cavallone," Kyoya replied, groaning in slight displeasure as she felt her back against the solid, concrete wall.

"Do you think that I'd believe that, Kyoya?" Dino placed one of his hands beside her head.

"Shut up," Kyoya shifted her head to the side, trying to avoid his gaze. Dino used his other hand to cup her chin, turning her to face him. Her obsidian orbs gazed to his deep brown ones; she could see the flicker of pain in his gaze.

"Kyoya," he spoke her name softly as he ran his thumb gently across her lips.

The silence in the air did not help to relieve the tension in the air. In fact, it only served to fill the atmosphere with more suspense.

Slowly, Dino turned his head to the side, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Kyoya, in return, kissed him back firmly. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her slim waist, both actions serving to tighten their embrace.

They parted for air a minute later, gaze still fixed upon each other.

"Kyoya…" Dino's expression was so brightly lit; it would put the brightest bulb in the world to shame. The enthusiasm was so prominent in his eyes; it was as if he was saying, "So you do love me after all."

"… Bronco," Kyoya pouted in reply, causing Dino to laugh at her stubbornness.

She would never admit that she loved him, at least, not in his face.

XXX

Hibari Kyoya stared into the dark, starry night sky that shone over the beautiful town of Namimori. She sat on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School, her favourite building in the whole school. It was here that many memories (fond ones, she admitted to herself) were made.

Although she has already graduated from High School a long time ago, Kyoya still came here often, maintaining the discipline in the school and ready to bite any fool who went against her committee to their deaths.

The sound of familiar footsteps alerted Hibari Kyoya of his presence.

"Came here to get bitten to death again, Cavallone?"

Now twenty-seven years old, Dino looked as if he had just arrived from a meeting, which was probably where he was earlier. Since their first meeting five years ago, Dino and Kyoya had come a long way, from that accidental kiss to their more passionate kisses, usual sparring sessions to occasional dates.

Dino had made it habit to visit Japan occasionally, whether it for work or when he was free. Kyoya, on the other hand, made it a point to bite him to death at his mansion every time Sawada sent her to Italy for Vongola business.

"No, Kyoya, I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." With a wave of a hand, he dismissed Romario, much to Kyoya's surprise.

"Talk is for weaklings, herbivore."

"Kyoya..." He whined, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, her back against his firm chest. "I haven't been to Japan in four months and this is how you talk to me?"

"You saw me in Italy two weeks ago at your birthday party."

"But we didn't even get to spend time with me! We just talked for a mere five minutes and you didn't even spend half a day there!" Kyoya had arrived at his mansion about half way through the party at Tsuna's request. She was supposed to be on a mission for the Vongola and had to 'take a break' to attend that very party.

"What were you expecting?" She sneered. "A hug and some herbivorous comment, like 'Oh, Dino darling, I missed you soooo much!' for example?"

"Well... That would be nice, actually," Dino admitted sheepishly, "Although I would very much prefer s… Oof!" Dino's sentence was abruptly cut short when Kyoya delivered a nice, hard jab to his ribs.

"Herbivore," She muttered under her breath.

"But I'm YOUR herbivore, aren't I?"

"You idiot," Kyoya smirked as she reached up and pulled his collar, locking their lips in a deep kiss.

She would treasure every memory she had with this man. She would remember every touch, every kiss, every second they've spent together.

He was hers; she will bite anyone who threatened to take him away to death.

She will look forward to more encounters with Dino Cavallone, the only person she has ever loved.

* * *

><p>I'll try doing one for Dino too, as a seperate fic. I'll try to make it longer than this one. So far, I've <strong>planned<strong> two and wrote a quarter. I'll do my best!

Edit 10.6.2011- fixed some spelling mistakes.

R & R people!


End file.
